


Best lies for myself-A Five Times fic

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: 5 Times, Canon Compliant, Cassian Andor-centric, F/M, Minor Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: Written for the prompt:Five lies Cassian never told, and the one he did. Beginning with his father and ending with Jyn Erso, when he speaks the truth and when he lies matters to Cassian. Here are five times when he told the truth and once when he lied.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	Best lies for myself-A Five Times fic

1

"I won't be gone long, Cassian but the Republic needs to hear our voices," His Papa said while brushing his hair. "You'll be a big boy and Paolo and Celia will take care of you."

He should be grown up and say that he would but instead he turned around and hugged his Papa, "Come back soon."

2

His palms were sweaty as he waited by the door, keeping watch as Paolo sliced into the console. There was a stomp of boots and Cassian drew his blaster as he said, "Patrol's coming around."

Paolo stood up with a grin and clapped his shoulder before they darted into an alley, the door locking behind them as Cassian hid his blaster again. As they leaned against the wall, Paolo asked, "Scared?"

Part of him wanted to be brave and say no, he wasn't but Paolo knew him too well and he nodded, "A little."

"Good, being scared keeps you alive."

3

The grenade almost knocked Cassian over as he ran from the blast, ducking and dodging through alley ways toward the meeting point. He felt something hit his leg and started to trip before catching himself and keeping moving. He'd memorized all the best routes and took a quick turn into a different street, changing his posture to not look like he was running.

When he reached the waiting ship, he gave a quick nod to Tonc as he settled into a seat and rested against the ship. He gave his leg a careful stretch as he heard Tonc on the radio and then a question at him, "Andor, you hurt?"

It wasn't bad, he started to say but remembered Draven talking about knowing your limits and trusting your team, "Hit at the back of my leg, don't know how bad it is."

4

Kay loomed next to Cassian as he wrote up his report and tried to curl up more into his jacket which was still damp.

After a minute or two of silence, Kay said, "You are not properly rested and have appeared cold since we have returned. Will you rest now?"

Cassian yawned as he thought about his answer, the report was missing certain details but he knew Kay was trying to care for him, "Yes, I will."

5

Jyn watched him as he adjusted the cuffs on the uniform, changing his stance before they headed toward the citadel. In the brief moment before Kay joined them she asked, "Is it always this uncomfortable?"

He knew she meant the uniform, pretending to the Empire and the easy lie would be that no, it was only clothing but this was Jyn. Cassian was trying not to lie to her, she deserved and wanted the hard truths, "Yes, itchy and awful."

"Itchy, yes," He heard her say and it sounded like she could almost be smiling as he heard her visor click down.

6

He hurt everywhere but Jyn's arm was around him and they weren't going to die in that vault.

Jyn had said she thought someone was listening, he hoped so, he hoped the fleet had heard them. There was so much wreckage and death around them but he felt Jyn moving them to the beach.

As he fell to his knees and felt her beside him, he had too much he wanted to say and nothing was right or mattered enough. She mattered enough so he spoke of her father and as he hugged her in the light of the Death Star, he whispered the lie to himself that he was ready to die.


End file.
